Basilio/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"What in the world... Did Chrom drop this?" (item) *"I went a couple rounds with the younger sprogs. Gotta keep myself in shape, har!" (exp) *"I snuck in some training. Well, more like a warm-up..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Look at you, grinning like a fool! Slipping back home from a naughty night in town?" (happy) *"What are your dreams? You should think of these things while you're young!" (dreams) *"So what do you do for kicks?" (free time) *"What do you say you and I team up on the battlefield? I think we're a good fit." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Ha! Aren't you reading into it a little too much? ...Not that I'm not amused." (happy) *"I dream about winning the tournament and taking back my throne! What else?" (dreams) *"I chop firewood. People seem to think I'm good at it. Doubles as axe practice, too!" (free time) *"You have excellent taste! All right, why not? Let's make the enemy weep!" (team up) Asking - Married *"I love you, Robin, and I dare you to stop me." (love) *"Is it just me, Robin, or have you gotten prettier overnight?" (compliment) *"Robin, promise you won't do anything reckless. Especially not for me." (promise) *"What have you got there, Robin? Why not just store it with the convoy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Trying to melt the barbarian's heart again? It might just be working." (love) *"Ha! Don't worry. I already died once, and I'm not looking to repeat the experience." (promise) *"Aw, I'm the same lug as always, but have YOU gotten prettier overnight?" (compliment) *"Oh, this is from the Feroxi treasure vault. I thought it would look good on you! Here." (gift) Asking - Child *"Grab a weapon, Morgan. Let's see if you've got the makings of a khan!" (train) *"You look a little woozy today, kid. Trying to worry your old man?" (concern) *"Anything you need, Morgan? Just name it! You can ask your father for whatever." (gift) *"What's new, Morgan? You manage to remember anything?" (story) Replying - Child *"Bwa ha ha! That's the spirit! Once the war's over, I'll put you through the Feroxi ropes!" (train) *"Don't worry. I'll get my color back in no time. Save your ideas for when it matters." (concern) *"I'd like my throne back, but I guess that's a tall order. Bwa ha ha!" (gift) *"I just live life as it pleases me. I started as a pirate, and now I'm a khan. You've got to try everything while you're young and see what sticks. If you can't get your old memories back, pack your life with exciting new ones!" (story) Level Up *"Take a leaf out of THIS book, sprogs!" (6+ stats up) *"Don't count me out the action just yet." (4-5 stats up) *"Ha! And I thought I was past self-improvement! (2-3 stats up) *"What do you expect? I'm already perfect." (0-1 stats up) *"Once you hit my age, you've grown enough." (0-1 stats up most stats capped) Class Change *"This brings back some of the old fire!" Armory *"I must be getting old if you're doing my shopping!" (buying) *"I should have brought some Feroxi treasure to sell..." (selling) *"You design the weapon, Robin. I'll swing it!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"What a day I'm having. I could level an entire army!" (surge) *"Ah, the life of a warrior in a time of strife... This is just too much fun! Gahar har har!" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Hey, Robin! How about that fresh morning air?" (morning) *"Hey, Robin! Here to read a book or something?" (midday) *"Hey, Robin! Today sure did a number on me. Whew!" (evening) *"Hey, Robin! Get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." (night) *"Today's your special day, right, Robin? Happy birthday!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Fine morning we're having!" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What have you cooked up for us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Is it evening already?!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Don't stay up too late." (night) *"Today's your special day, right, Robin? Happy birthday!" (birthday) Roster The West-Khan of Regna Ferox. His rival, Flavia, calls him "oaf" due to his attitude, but he is actually quite quick witted. He exhibits a fatherly side around Chrom's group. The guy with the biggest reactions. Born August 13th. Help Description The capable but slapdash West-Khan of Regna Ferox. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Watch out." *"Go get 'em." *"Alright." *"Go!" *"Let's see what ya got." *"I gotcha." *"Let's kick some tail!" *"Take 'em down!" *"I got your back!" *"Strap in." Dual Strike *"Come on!" *"This one mine?" *"Too slow." *"My turn!" *"I need more!" Dual Guard *"Don't just stand there!" *"HELL no!" Critical *"Hot death coming through!" *"Don't try this at home." *"Come on! COME ON!" *"Time to die, pal!" Enemy Defeated *"Victory is served!" *"There's more where that came from!" *"HAhahaha!" *"Keep 'em comin'!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe ya!' *"Thanks!" *"Nice one." Defeated By Enemy *"You gotta be kidding me...!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote